


前世情人

by a_fish_without_water555



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_fish_without_water555/pseuds/a_fish_without_water555
Summary: 画家 x 模特





	前世情人

**Author's Note:**

> 画家 x 模特

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，是个花花公子。

当中长的、慵懒的金发带着痒意磨蹭着他的颈窝和锁骨时，王耀回望着法国画家紫罗兰色的眼睛，暂时忘记了背部紧贴的钢琴谱架冷硬的触感，也忘记了花花公子的风流事。

French Kiss 是一记遗忘的良药。

王耀的手撑在钢琴黑白的琴键上，在弗朗西斯的亲吻落下时带出了一阵慌乱的琴音。滚烫而激烈的吻让他有些站立不稳，身体后仰到了极限，幸好体贴的法国男人捞起了他的腰。

法国男人的睫毛微微上卷，纤细的金色如同里拉琴的琴弦，被透入室内的一线阳光拨动，发出无声却震颤人心的乐音。王耀慌张地合上眼睛，可是眼前依然不断地闪过那些细碎的光屑。五感一个接一个地、沦丧在弗朗西斯甜蜜的攻势里，味觉、听觉、触觉、视觉，然后是嗅觉。

他闻到了熟悉的花香。

是弗朗西斯身上的味道。法国人钟爱的这款香水，前调的薰衣草朦胧而暧昧；中调里，点点豆蔻的粉味装点着馥郁的鸢尾，花香温软而浪漫，被微甜的可可果催化出更迷人的韵味；粗犷的皮革味在后调中沉淀，混合着香根草浓郁的木质香，冲淡了甜腻的脂粉气。成熟男性的温柔和性感被大胆的调香师表现到了极致，旧梦般令人怀念的触感不知曾俘获了多少男女的身心。

在华美的紫色鸢尾织就的梦境中，法国男人用亲昵缱绻的吻和爱抚，诱捕着他的爱人。

“小耀，听见了吗？”弗朗西斯终于松开了他的嘴唇，但是环在亚洲人腰上的手完全没有收回来的打算。

“……听见什么？”

“我的心跳——扑通扑通，”弗朗抓住他的手，按在自己的左胸前，“它在说，Je t’aime(我爱你)。”

白色的三角钢琴背后打开了一面落地窗，五月的信风从中透进微醺的暖意。王耀的脸颊染上了醉酒似的酡红的颜色。

原来已经一年了，他恍惚地想着。

第一次来到弗朗西斯的画室正是去年的五月，他之前从没担任过模特的工作，初次踏入这间白色的建物时，用不自然的笑容极力掩饰着自己的紧张。

在简短的自我介绍后，弗朗西斯递给他一杯水和一个善意的微笑。

“今天我们不谈工作。”法国人从地上捡起浅蓝色的塑料篷布，盖住画架，拉着他走到画室角落里的钢琴前，“王耀先生，您会弹钢琴么？”

“抱歉，我……”

“没关系，您可以先当我的听众。”

“但是……”

“没有但是哦。”弗朗西斯对他眨了眨眼睛，拉着他在双人钢琴凳上坐下，“请把这当成工作的一部分，我会照付您的工资。”

王耀感觉有些别扭。来之前他听说了不少关于这位画家的传闻——大部分是风流的情史。他往外挪了挪身体，隔开和弗朗的距离。

画家修长漂亮的手指在琴键上的舞蹈同样自在而轻盈。王耀觉得自己在哪听过那首曲子，可惜叫不出名字。弗朗在演奏的时候，收起了之前有些轻浮的调子，闭着眼似乎完全沉浸在音乐中。

艺术大概是共通的，又或者眼前的男人受到了缪斯女神的偏爱，拥有过多让人嫉妒的才华。

王耀轻轻叹了口气，再好听的曲子也需要欣赏的人有合适的心情。此刻的他像根木桩似的坐在弗朗西斯身边，只觉得尴尬极了，自己大概妨碍了法国人的演奏。

他悄悄地起身离开，原以为画家先生不会有所察觉，却没想到刚迈出第一步就被扣住了手腕。弗朗西斯用单手继续弹奏，微笑着说：“雇主就坐在身边，员工没有早退的道理吧？”他的语气一贯温柔，这回却多了些不容置疑的意味。

王耀无奈地又坐了回来。

“我希望您学会这首曲子。”一曲终了，弗朗西斯侧过头，声音离他很近。

那时法国男人微翘的嘴角渐渐模糊，变成了此刻略带不满的下撇的模样。回过神的王耀发现，弗朗的脸贴得很近。

“在想什么呢，小耀？心不在焉的。”

近到能在那对紫色的眼睛里看见自己的影子。

“……我在想，波诺弗瓦先生，究竟对多少情人说过这番话。”

“这个嘛……数不清了。哎，别生气嘛小耀！”弗朗西斯知道自己说错了话，慌忙地搂住想要逃开他的王耀。

“放开我！”

法国男人不仅没松手，反而收拢手臂，压制住了王耀的挣扎。

“这次我绝对不会放开你的。”

压低的声音仿佛在庄严宣誓，王耀还来不及想明白其中的意义，就陷入了另一个缠绵的吻里。他不得不跟随着弗朗西斯的脚步，如圆舞曲的两周旋转后，被晕乎乎地按在一旁的墙壁上继续着亲吻。

扑通——扑通——

那是自己的心跳。他伸手环住弗朗西斯的脖子，放弃了最后一丝逃跑的念头。

“小耀为我吃醋了吗，我很开心哦。”

得到回应的法国人变得更加热情。他的吻从嘴角滑向脸颊，继而落在王耀红透了的耳根，雪白的颈项上。优雅的野兽不再掩饰自己占有的欲望。大概是因为过于急切的心情，艺术家原本灵巧的手指此刻却笨拙得不像样子，磕磕绊绊的，差点解不开爱人的衬衫纽扣。

“唔……混蛋……”

王耀努力平复着不稳的气息，琥珀色的眸子已经蒙上了一层雾气。弗朗西斯的左手钻进了他的衬衫，正在起伏的胸口上不怀好意地摸索，而右手掌握着他的性器，颇有技巧的挑逗让快感一圈圈盘旋上升，让王耀不知所措。

弗朗笑得像只偷腥的猫。他低下身，在王耀的一声惊呼中，含住对方已经溢出透明液体的头部。想到那条刚刚还在自己的口腔里翻搅的舌头，此刻舔舐着那难以启齿的部位，王耀的脸烧得滚烫，咬唇强忍着一声声快感激起的呻吟喘息。强烈的羞耻感袭来，他的双腿甚至全身都在止不住地颤抖，如果撤去背靠的墙壁，早已瘫软在了地上。

“弗朗……够了……”

他伸手撑着面前法国人的肩膀，很快泄了一次。弗朗西斯抬起头，笑着擦去唇边沾染的浊液，微微弯起的眼睛满溢着温柔，难以描述的深情沉淀在加深的眸色里。

 

王耀有些失神，呆呆地凝视着那如巫蛊般充满诱惑的紫色，一阵令人心悸的熟悉感突然袭来。

他不止一次有过这种感觉。当法国人执意要教他钢琴，握住他的手带领他熟悉指法的时候；当他端坐太久偷偷活动了一下脖子，被为他画画的法国人恰好看见的时候；当他被法国人搂进怀里，闻到他身上香水气味的时候……

“小耀，你满意吗？”法国人的嗓音变得沙哑而性感。他看起来并不在意王耀是否回答，“接下来，该轮到我了……”

弗朗西斯已经站起了身，手指沾着对方双腿间留下的体液，探向后方的入口，却在最初进入时就遇到了阻碍。他凑近了王耀的耳边，轻声安抚着：“放松。”

“嗯，说的简单……”

王耀的嘴上虽然在埋怨，却还是努力适应着对方侵入。在他的配合下，两根手指很快被吞纳，在前后进出的过程中，带出一串令人脸红心跳的水声。

“真棒。”弗朗西斯抬起头，在王耀的额头上落下一个奖励的吻。与此同时，埋在那火热而紧致的通道里的手指却恶意地顶弄着深处敏感的凸起，激起了王耀的一声惊喘。这种陌生的快感让王耀心生恐惧，原本疲软的前面好像又有了反应……这具身体好像不再受他意识的控制，也许下一秒就会丢盔弃甲，完全沦为情欲的奴隶。

皮肤被情热染红。咸湿的汗液从体表蒸发，搅浑了香水的气味，也搅乱了大脑的思维。

明明是第一次，弗朗的表现却异常的……完美，像是早已熟悉了他的身体。想到弗朗曾有的许多情人，王耀的心里泛起了难言的滋味，这些调情的手段不知是法国人经过多少次实践才掌握的。可是他无法再继续思考，理智被从尾椎蔓延而上的热度吞噬殆尽，空空荡荡的脑海里只剩下一个声音。

“快、快点……”

“马上……小耀怎么比我还要着急啊……”弗朗西斯的调笑伴随着粗重的喘息，已经不复轻佻的语气。在这种时刻受到爱人的邀请，没有哪个男人会无动于衷。确认了扩张的效果后，他抽出湿哒哒的手指，向柔软的秘处缓慢推进着自己的性器。法国人原本的尺寸已经颇为夸张，在动情的时刻又胀大了一圈，因此他的动作格外小心，生怕给王耀带来任何伤害。

“痒……好痒……混蛋！快点……唔……”

不识好歹。弗朗西斯无奈地在心里作出论断。他伸手撩开散落在额前的金发，随即用最简单的亲吻堵住了王耀的嘴唇。他才不会去管不知好歹的家伙不断的催促，依旧按着原先的节奏入侵着禁忌的领地，哪怕忍耐对自己来说不仅辛苦，还遭人埋怨。

终于到达了最深处。灼热如岩浆中心的温度攀援着每寸血管、每根神经。肉体的融合让他们在彼此的身上找到了灵魂缺失的一块碎片。那块闪烁着玻璃色彩的碎片，通常被人们称为爱情。

爱液顺着结合部位的空隙缓缓流下。弗朗西斯埋头在王耀的肩膀，家猫似的摇晃着脑袋，拼命掠夺着爱人的气味。法国人的双唇张合间，吐出细弱的气流，无声地宣誓着——

Je t’aime.

 

紫色的梦境绵展开来，脚下松软的土壤生长着一片鸢尾花田。

王耀清楚地知道自己在做梦，因为眼前的景色美丽得缺乏实感，而他不愿意醒来。他的双脚好像有了自己的意识，踩着一条几乎被芳草吞没的小径，走到了一架灰白的钢琴旁。他依稀认出，那是上个世纪流行的样式。同样老旧的钢琴凳上卧着一只打盹的长毛猫。淡金色的毛皮亮晶晶的，好像洒落了满天的星星。

明明没有人在弹奏，外包着毛毡的琴槌却在欢快地敲打着琴弦，蹦出一粒粒音符。

是首熟悉的曲子，在哪里听过呢？王耀觉得自己快要想起来的时候，那只猫突然扑过来，吓了他一跳。脚下一下子失去平衡，他摔倒在地，等他龇着牙拍了拍身上的土灰和草屑，重新抬头的时候，面前没有了钢琴也没有了猫咪，只有微笑的法国男人。

弗朗……

弗朗西斯竖起食指做了个嘘声的动作，指了指天空。王耀疑惑地仰起头。

不知何时，原本蔚蓝色的晴空变得暗沉压抑。老式的双翼战斗机划破低空，拖出无数道灰黑色的行迹云。

视野被炮火掀起的烟尘掩盖，鼓膜却接收不到任何一点声响。王耀发现自己坐在战壕里，而弗朗西斯紧靠在他身旁。他们身上都穿着脏兮兮的军服。他看着弗朗的嘴唇一开一合，却什么也不见。他想，自己可能被刚才炮弹砸下的巨响震聋了。

他们身边有好几把枪，可是弹夹都是空的。弗朗点了一支烟，也塞给他一支，用烟头借了火。两点猩红色的火星明灭交错，像是两颗跳动的心脏，成为了视野中最明亮的东西。

王耀揉了揉干涩的眼睛，突然发现火星变亮也变多了。

 

不，那不是火星，是微微晃动的烛光。

“小耀，你醒了。”弗朗西斯把烛台小心地放好，伸手扶起王耀。

这里还是画室。因为下午的情事精疲力尽的王耀被安置在沙发床上，一觉睡到了晚上。

“弗朗……怎么不开灯？”

“我怕太亮你睡不安稳。”

法国人这才站起身，按下墙上的电灯开关。王耀重新适应了明亮的光线后，看见弗朗正在吹灭那些蜡烛。

“饿了吗，小耀？”注意到他投来的视线，弗朗西斯笑着眨了眨眼，“酒店还没送到我订的法式大餐，要再等一下哦。”

“不饿。”王耀摇头。他有很多想问弗朗的事情，却不知从何开口，最终只好选择沉默。

“既然不饿的话，”法国男人突然牵起了他的手，“现在有时间，我想请小耀看个东西。”

“什么？”

王耀疑惑地问，弗朗西斯却不肯回答，拉着他走到了那张在他第一次来到画室时盖起的画架前。画架上的篷布已经积上了一层厚厚的灰尘，看不出原本的浅蓝色。

弗朗西斯把篷布掀开，扬起的灰尘呛得王耀不停咳嗽。过了一阵灰尘落地，王耀捂着嘴，好不容易睁开眼睛，看到画布上的图案时，整个人都愣住了。

画上是个弹钢琴的男人，身着笔挺的军服，戴着白手套。画面上唯一的亮色是一束金色的阳光，同样的金色勾勒出了男人侧脸的线条。

让王耀惊讶的不仅是画上的男人和他长得一模一样，还有……这幅画竟然在动！他拼命揉着眼睛，确实自己没有眼花。画中人的双手在黑白琴键上移动着，他好像听到了乐音。又是那首曲子，弗朗弹过并且教会自己的、梦中也听到过的曲子。

他难以置信地看向弗朗西斯，而后者不紧不慢地讲起了故事。

“一百年前战争爆发的时候，有个画家跑去参军。在军中度过的第一个圣诞节，他遇见了让他重视更难忘的人……”

王耀木纳地听着法国人的讲述，一片空白的大脑嗡嗡作响，像是颤抖的灵魂所发出的声音。他没有注意到自己身后的画布，图案正在随弗朗西斯的讲述发生着变化。

圣诞夜在军部组织的晚会上，那位画家对弹钢琴的年轻军人一见钟情。第二年的春天他们被调往前线，恰好分在同一支分队，成为了亲密的战友。但是战争结束的时候，活着回来的只有画家。

于是画家冻住了自己的时间。

他的样貌不再改变，他的声音不再改变。但一百年间，他不停变换着自己的住所和身份，避免其他人发现他这个不老不死的异类。他还换了很多个情人。他们或者有着乌黑的长发，或者有双琥珀色的眼睛，或者能够弹奏圣诞夜上他听到那首曲子……画家所有的情人身上，都有着那位年轻军人的影子。

直到百年轮回，他回到当初战争洗礼的国家，在这遇见了王耀。

“而现在，画家的时间又开始流动了。”

弗朗西斯抓住王耀的手摸上自己的脸颊。王耀感觉掌心有些刺痒，原来是因为法国人的下巴上新长出的胡茬。

“你该剃……嗯……”

王耀的话没说完，就被又一个French Kiss堵了回去。两人身后的油画上，金发的法国青年与他黑发的爱人同样在亲密地拥吻。

“我的每个情人都像你。而你是唯一。”

-Fin-


End file.
